


Waltz Under the Stars

by pending_mental_patient



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1644740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pending_mental_patient/pseuds/pending_mental_patient
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are getting ready for Sam and Jess' wedding with their son Ace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waltz Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfiction so suggestions are appreiciated!!

Dean could hear the sound of little feet running up and down the hallway followed by a larger sounding pair and the giggling of his 3 year old Ace. He heard a low chuckle, followed by what must have been Castiel throwing the little boys clothes into the hamper. 

He was choosing his tie as he heard Ace say “but Daddy, it’s too tight,” and he had just begun to slip the tie around his neck when Castiel came into the room with Ace. Castiel was leaning against the door frame with his legs crossed and Ace, who has been in a stage in which he likes to mimic his dads, is leaning against the wall and trying to cross his legs without falling over. 

“We may require you’re assistance,” Cas said as he looked pointedly at the tie Ace was wearing, which was not tied correctly. Dean smiled to himself, knowing that even after a few years of trying, Castiel wasn’t going to get the hang of certain human tasks.

“Come ‘er squirt,” Dean says as he lifts Ace onto the bathroom counter, untying and retying his tie that matched his clear blue eyes perfectly. 

“There,” Dean says as he straightens his sons tie before planting a kiss on the boys forehead. Ace gives Dean a smile and his famous left dimple pops out.

Dean looks at Castiel in the mirror, his husbands’ tuxedo perfectly accenting all he loved so much about the man, his blue eyes twinkling as he notices Dean looking.

“And yours,” Dean says as he looks at Castiels’ bare neck, where a bowtie should be. Cas brings his to Dean, smiling as Dean wraps the material around his neck and ties the bowtie perfectly. Cas turns to examine the final outcome in the mirror, then smoothes out the last little crease in Deans tux, running a hand over his husbands finely toned chest. 

“Daddy,” Ace says, breaking the silence as he looks at himself and then his fathers in the floor length mirror and touching the mirror lightly on Deans Castiels reflection, then Deans, “we match.”

Cas can’t help but tear up, and Dean does too as he says, his voice cracking slightly, “yeah buddy, we all match,” before he grabs his sons hand gently and pulls him out of the bathroom.

“Come on kiddo, we got ourselves a party to go to,” pulling Cas along with his other hand, out of the room.

 

 

Castiel smiles to himself as he watches his son and his husband dance on the dimly lit hardwood floor, the lights twinkling above providing a lovely glow against their tuxedos. His son has his feet planted on top of Deans, Dean is shifting slowly side to side while spinning in a small circle, holding his sons hands while they spin and talk. 

Castiel saw Dean look his way and wink, then lean into his son as he said something into his dads ear. Dean nodded something in response and Ace stepped off his father’s feet, looking for something, then finding it as he ran towards the food.

Dean walked off the dance floor and stood next to his husband, holding a hand out in invitation. 

“May I,” Dean asked, his green eyes dancing in the lights. Castiel grabbed his hand and let himself be led to the center of the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around Deans neck, softly touching the skin underneath Deans collar. Dean pulled the former angel close as a new song drifted on, his head resting lightly on Castiels shoulder. 

“You know what,” Dean says into Castiels shoulder, “today couldn’t be more amazing. I got to be a groomsman at my brother’s wedding with my husband and my son, I got to see you and Ace hula-hoop and jump rope, and… I just wish Dad and Mom could be here…” 

Dean drifts off, turning his head to watch Sam and Jess dance their way across the room. Castiel gently rubs Dean’s neck, kissing his cheek once.  
“ Dean,” Castiels low gravelly voice vibrates through his chest, “I love you”

Dean pulls his head up and looks Castiel in the eyes, his hands tightening a slight bit around Castiels waist as he kissed his angel gently before murmuring an “I love you” into his lips.

“Daddys…” Castiel hears Ace whisper as he tugs on Deans pant leg, “Can… can I dance with you…” 

Ace looks up with those puppy dog eyes, his forehead scrunching as he asks his fathers. Castiel looks at his son, then at his husband, who is smiling and looks at his son then his husband in a way that says “can we keep him?” Dean grabs Ace and props him on his hip, the boys arm around his neck, the other arm outstretched to Castiel. Cas moves closer and Ace slips his arm around his neck. The three move in a slow circle as they talk about everything from the latest Disney movie coming out this weekend to the BBQ surprise party for Sam in a few weeks. 

Both men look at their son, then each other, sharing a look that shows more love and joy than either could put into words.


End file.
